Valentine's Day
by Twilight-Girl1450
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and everyone at Cross Academy is excited. Even the Kiryuu twins. But Zero forgot what day it was! Now what can he do special for Ichiru? Better than summury. Shonen-ai. ZeroXIchiru For CartoonCouples101 a.k.a Misa-chan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic so don't murder me... This is dedicated to the lovely and slightly terrifying Misa-chan. You know who you are.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai/ Yaoi/ Boy's love. Dun likie no readie! D:**

**Chapter One**

The date was February 14th, Valentine's Day, and the Day Class students were preparing the sweets that they would be giving to the ones they loved. Ichiru Kiryuu was no acception. He stood by Yuuki, instructing her on how to make heart-shaped chocolates. The silver hair of the boy had been pulled up into a rather short pony tail. He wore a white apron just like Yuuki did.

"Alright, so pour the melted chocolate into the mold." Ichiru instructed. "Woah! Too fast! Slow down a bit. Right." Yuuki's eyes were focused on the pouring chocolate. When Ichiru felt that she had gotten the hang of it, he began to pour melted chocolate into the heart shaped molds he had.

"Do we put them in the freezer now?" Yuuki asked. Ichiru nodded and picked up there trays. After setting them in the freezer to harden, he turned to see a smiling Yuuki. "Who are you giving your chocolates too?" Ichiru lied.

"No one special." he lied. Yuuki giggled.

" That blush is saying a whole different thing!" she poked him. "Do I know 'em?"

"Maybe you do. Maybe you don't." he replied. "Now be quiet and help me clean up!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Zero lay on his bed. It was still pretty early, and he didn't feel like getting up. He glanced at the clock. The date in the corner read Feb. 14th. Hmm... Valentine's Day...

"Valentine's Day?" Zero exclaimed as he shot up. "It's already here? Oh no! I didn't get him anything!" Zero jumped out of bed and threw the door open. He ran into the kitchen, saw Ichiru, and ran back out.

"Zero?" Yuuki wondered when she saw Zero run away. She followed him. As Zero ran back to his room, he ran into Chairman. Literally.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Chairman asked.

"Why are you running?" Yuuki added.

" I didn't get him anything~" Zero said in a loud whisper. "It's Valentine's Day and I got him _nothing_! He's going to kill me!"

"Why don't you ask Ichiru to help ypou make some chocolates?" Yuuki asked.

"Are you crazy? I can't ask him!" Zero exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't get him anything!" He then ran out of Chairman's home and slammed the door shut. Chairman and Yuuki stood there.

"Poor Zero. I hope he can think of something." Yuuki said.

"It would be a shame if he couldn't. Zero's-" Chairman's eyes went wide. "Wait did Zero say 'he'?"

**OK! I hope it was good! I tried to add some elements of humor in there. That's it for Chapter! I hope you liked it Misa-chan! Again. You know who you are! ^.^ Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Chapter Two**

Throughout the course of the day, Zero had been trying to come up with something to give his _male_ love. He was shocked that Chairman hadn't noticed anything when he freaked out at the idea of going to Ichiru for help. Ichiru. His brother. His twin. His love. The two had been dating for a little over a year. They, of course, never told anyone. It was unheard of! Two guys? Not only that but two brothers? Twins? They would be looked down upon, taunted, left out.

Zero scratched his head. Look around, he saw some Day Class students. Under normal circumstances, he would never socialize with them, but right now he _really_ needed some help.

"Hey." he greeted as he walked towards them. The girls squeeled and the boy's just stared at him.

"Kiryuu? Why are you socializing?" One guy asked.

"You don't do that. Like... Ever." Another said. Zero swallowed his pride.

"I... Need some help... With a Valentine's Day gift." he admitted. The girl's "Aww"ed.

"Kiryuu has feelings?" the one guy exclaimed. Zero glared at him. "Sorry."

"Who's the gift for?" a girl asked.

"No one special." Zero said. _Just the love of my life_. "I forgot Valentine's Day was today and didn't get him anything. He always gets me something sweet, so I feel pretty guilty."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Little over a year."

"Does anyone know your dating?"

"No."

"So how about announcing that your dating at the Valentine's Day Ball tonight?" Zero thought about that for a moment.

"That's actually a good idea." With much effort, he added "Thanks."

"Your welcome Kiryuu." Zero then walked away, slightly smiling at the idea. The girls watched him go.

"I hope it works out, announcing it at the ball I me- Wait did Zero say 'he'?"

**OK, I know I ended it the same last time, but I like it. Anywho, please review and if you have a tinierme, friend me! My name is Xacra!**


End file.
